Ghosts
Ghosts ''' (not to be confused with the nickname of the members of the Group for Specialized Tactics, or Ghost Recon) are the riflemen infantry of the United States Joint Strike Force. Overview Troops come from every branch of the U.S. military to join the ranks of the JSF. Walk into any JSF barracks and you'll see men and women from Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Green Berets, Air Force Pararescuemen (PJs) and even Ghost Recon teams. This means that many fresh JSF recruits have already undergone extensive training before they even put on the JSF uniform. The purpose of JSF training is to unite all the different doctrines from other special operations unit into one, unified doctrine. JSF instructors are some of the toughest in the world, and have learned to glean the best parts of every special operations branch and implement it into the training plan. They are troops who would consider the morality of their actions, and hate to execute unethical missions and tasks. JSF Ghosts are the best all around troops and are able to effectively complete all missions given to them. Tech Commentary JSF Ghosts are armed with the Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle Advance 1, or SCAR A1. The events which led up to the adoption of this weapon are actually quite controversial. The rifle itself is of Belgian origin and was originally designed in two variants, one chambered in 5.56mm NATO and another which used 7.62mm NATO cartridges. The current SCAR A1 is essentially the same weapon, only it has been redesigned by a U.S. company to chamber the newer 6.8mm Cartridge. The US claimed that the SCAR A1 is a different weapon with its own patent due to the changes US arms makers implemented to enable the weapon to chamber the 6.8mm round. This claim infuriated the original manufacturers of the weapon and numerous lawsuits followed, none of which have been settled. Despite its rocky adoption, the SCAR A1 has proven to be a formidable rifle and a marked improvement over the US Military's previous weapon systems. JSF Ghosts are fully wired and carry the latest in communications gear and body armor, all of which is a direct descendant of the Land Warrior program. JSF snipers have access to laser sight equipped semi-automatic .50 caliber sniper rifles which can be upgraded to use anti-material shells for additional firepower. Weapons *SCAR A1 assault rifle *XM9 assault rifle *XM322 grenade launcher *M120 sniper rifle Upgrades '''Attack *Future Force Training: Improves accuracy. Cost: 100,000CR *Marksman: Unlocks special attack: snipe. Improves long range firepower significantly. Cost: 300,000CR *M110 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle: Upgrade to special attack: allows sniping through cover. Cost: 900,000CR *SCORPION munitions: Improves short range firepower significantly. Cost: 1,200,000CR Defense *Dragon Skin: Increases hit points. Cost: 100,00CR Ability *Active Camouflage: Enables stealth. Cost: 100,000CR *Direct Action Perpetrator: Allows Ghosts to deploy anywhere on a battlefield using a V-25 Goshawk at 6 CP. Cost:300,000CR *Storm Building:Improves damage against garrisoned units. Cost: 900,000CR *Target Designator: Can direct artillery fire on enemy targets. Cost:1,200,000 *Stealth Detection: Enables spotting of stealth units within LOS. Cost: 1,500,000CR *Stealth & Trap Detection: Enemy Minefields within LOS can be detected. Cost:1,800,000CR Call Signs Ghost Squads call signs are derived from mythical creatures such as vampires and werewolves as well as words associated with marksmanship and stealth. *Bullseye *Boogeyman *Creeper *Ghost *Hitman *Icepick *Killshot *Ninja *Phantom *Specter *Vampire *Werewolf *Reaper Trivia *Ghosts gain access to the M120 much sooner than Kommandos or Wolves gain access to their respective sniper rifles, requiring only a rank of regular as opposed to hardened. *Ghosts do not gain any benefits after becoming fully upgraded, in contrast to Kommandos and Wolves. *In the book, the JSF units use various rifles, such as the MR-C and the XM9, an upgraded version of the XM8. **While the final game uses SCAR A1 as the standard JSF rifle, it replaced the XM9 rather late in development, and some relics are still found in both the game and concept art. For example, in the American Victory footage after a player wins as the JSF, the soldiers are seen with the XM9 assault rifle. Gallery Untitledd.png Untitled1.png Rifleman2.png Rifleman1.png Rifleman2 gasmask.png Rifleman2.1.png Concept Art JSF soldiers.png|Ghosts in combat med_ENDW_Nextgen_CA_Faction_JSF_Riflemen_001.jpg|Concept art of JSF riflemen 400be9b1f78e448933e0f0fec074c1c8.jpg|Ghost gear 4636699608_68ace18092_o.jpg 841738-939209 20071203 006.jpg|Ghosts See Also *Kommandos *Wolves Category:JSF Category:United States of America